Hyuuga vs Uchiha
by Sinsin1995
Summary: Bagaimana bila Sasuke harus tinggal seatap dengan orang yg paling ia benci, HYUUGA NEJI! NEJI X FEM SASU Chp 3 :Baiklah Sasuke, sekarang kau sudah cukup bersabar…Tiga…Dua…Satu…“NEEEJIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" . UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Fic baru nieh! Tenang aja Love Tears pasti beres ko^^ ini ga akan panjang2 bgtcuma bentar aja^^ **

**Eh, promosi dulu, **

Layar berubah jadi hitam sejenak…

**Untuk Itachi nii-san,**

_Hari ini Sasuke baik-baik saja, ia baru pulang misinya melindungi Morino Idate, walaupun ia luka-luka, tapi ia pasti sebentar lagi akan sembuh. Bagaimana keadaan Itachi nii, apa Itachi nii baik-baik saja?_

**Untuk Hinata,**

_Aku senang Sasuke baik-baik saja, aku juga baik-baik saja Hinata, tenang saja tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku sebelum aku menuntaskan rencana itu, bagaimana denganmu Hinata, kau baik2 saja kan? O, ya, tetap awasi Sasuke ya.._

_Seorang gadis pemalu, dan seorang pembunuh yang menghamcurkan hidup klannya sendiri…._

_Seorang Hyuuga dan seorang Uchiha…_

_Tak disangka cinta tumbuh di antara mereka, _

**Untuk Itachi nii-san,**

_aku akan usahakan yang terbaik, aku janji !_

_Namun takdir berkata lain…_

_Masa lalu …_

"Aku egois karena aku membiarkannya hidup"

_Bolehkah mereka saling mencintai?_

_Hinata,_

_Sebenarnya selama ini…_

_aku mencintaimu…_

_Itachi._

_Walau bagaimanapun takdir tetap harus dilalui kan?_

_Bohong…_

_Semuanya bohong…_

_BOHONG!!!!!!!!!!!_

----

_mengetahui kalau kau  
juga mencintaiku itu  
sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku,  
Arigatou Hinata…_

_Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka?_

Bacalah kelanjutannya di fic saya yang berjudul…

**LOVE WHICH CAN'T BE EXPRESSS**

Dilempar tomat busuk sama pembaca. Ya, begitulah, ceritanya, fic ini awalnya buat ultah temen Sinsin, tapi sampai hari inicuma ada satu orang yang mereview, karena Sinsin kebingungan nyari repiu termasuk yangultah ga ngerepiu, dzing, awas kau Inez!!!! (mendesis penuh dendam_ditendang Inez) jadilah Sinsin bikin promosi gaje begini, mungkin karena pairing yang kurang menarik jadi males baca, maruk sih kesannya, udah kehabisan idem au gimana lagi nih, kasihanilah diriku….TT_TT bantuan senpai sekalian amat Sinsin harapkan karena itu fic yang 100% angst ( campur romance dikit )pertama Sinsin ya dibandingin sama Love Tears yang ada Hunor-humornya mah beda… sooooo… tolong repiu ya….. _puppy eyes no jutsu_ dilempar tomat lagi samapembaca….

So here is the story….^^

Summary: Sasuke seorang cewe cantik dari keluarga Uchiha yang disuruh tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Sasuke setelah bertemu dengan Neji, tuan muda yang menyebalkan.

* * *

**Hyuuga vs Uchiha**  
-Hakar4s1n-

* * *

"Tapi ayah..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian semua sudah keputusan final, kau tahu kan betapa sulitnya kehidupan keluarga kita sekarang."

"Baiklah tapi ini semua demi keluarga kita."

"Bagus, besok pagi mereka akan menjemputmu jam 5 pagi, jangan sampai telat."

Cewe berambut hitam panjang diikat dua tinggi itu pun meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya lalu menghela nafas berat dibalik pintu. Mata onyxnya menatap lantai kayu di rumah dengan gaya Jepangnya tampa cahaya, seolah kosong. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan.

Di ruangan ayahnya.

"Fugaku, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Mikoto, seorang wanita dengan mata dan rambut hitam persis seperti milik Sasuke bertanya ragu, bedanya mungkin hanya rambutnya yang digerai dan paras wajahnya memberikan kesan agak keibuan.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain Mikoto, kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak mengambil resiko dengan menanamkan seluruh kekayaan kita sebagai modal pada perusahaan itu. Hal ini tidak akan terjadi, tapi untuk saat ini sepertinya inilah pilihan terbaik, biar bagaimana pun Hiashi adalah teman baikku, Aku tidak mungkin menerima kebaikannya untuk menyekolahkan Sasuke dan membiayai kehidupan keluarga kita secara cuma-cuma, Itachi sendiri tidak mungkin dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pegawai kantoran mampu membiayai kehidupan kita."

"Tapi Sasuke kan.."

"Aku tahu Sasuke masih SMA dan dia putri kita yang manja dan tidak begitu pandai mengurusi pekerjaan rumah. Tapi kita juga tidak mungkin menerima kebaikan mereka secara cuma-cuma, lagi pula biar Sasuke belajar bagaimana caranya mengurusi rumah tangga, ada baiknya juga buat dia nanti kalau dia sudah menikah."

"Memang benar hanya saja rumah terasa sangat sepi kalau tidak ada Sasuke, biasanya kan Sasuke teriakan Sasuke pasti terdengar karena dijahili Itachi."

_ANIKI!!!! BERHENTI MENGGODA KU! AKU MAU TIDUR DULU! _BLAM__

Baru saja Mikoto selesai berbicara teriakan Sasuke sudah terdengar.

"Lagi pula aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau Sasuke mengurusi keperluan Neji dan Hinata layaknya seorang pembantu."

"Mikoto kan sudah kubilang kalau Sasuke-"

"ya, ya aku tahu hanya membantu Istri Hiasi, bukan sebagai pembantu. Tapi… biar bagaimanapun Sasuke itu malaikat kecilku…"

"Mikoto…" Fugaku menatap dalam mata Mikoto.

"Hmph…. Baiklah, aku mengerti…"

Di kamar Sasuke….

Sasuke menghempaskan diri ke ranjangnya yang bernuansa biru muda. Ia menghela nafas berat kemudian memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam.

"Hyuuga menyebalkan…." Desisnya. Terbayang di pikirannya wajah Neji yang dianggapnya sangat menyebalkan.

-Flashback-

"Tante jus tomatnya satu ya!" Sasuke memesan pada Shizune, penjaga kantin sekolahnya.

"Sudah kusiapkan nona muda." Shizune menyerahkan jus tomat yang sengaja ia simpan di kulkas untuk Sasuke. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sasuke setiap istirahat memesan jus tomat. Ia memang bukan anak yang pandai bergaul di sekolahnya, lebih tepatnya ia tidak ramah. Ia hanya akrab dengan beberapa orang saja di sekolahnya, Shikamaru, anak cowo yang super duper malas tapi jenius, Naruto, anak cowo yang kelewat ceria, Kiba, anak cowo yang kurang lebih mirip sama Naruto, hanya saja wajahnya sedikit lebih ganteng, buat Sasuke sih… Sakura, cewe cantik yang cukup pinter, dengan rambut unik berwarna pink muda dan mata emerald, Shizune, penjaga kantin, well, memang banyaknya cowo, tapi mau gimana lagi,emang Sasuke lebih gampang akrab sama cowo… Ok, back to the story

"berhenti memanggilku nona muda Shizune, panggil saja Sasuke" ketika Sasuke hendak mengambil jus tomat itu, tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang mengambilnya. Sasuke langsung mendengus dan melotot pada orang yang mengambilnya, cowo berambut hitam panjang, agak kecoklatan.

"Makasih ya Sasuke!"

"Kamu lagi cowo Hyuuga, balikin cepet! Gw bayar kan pake duit, SINIIN!"

"Kali kali nraktir temenmu kan ga pa pa…"

"Enak aja, balikin Neji!" Neji meminumnya di depan mata Sasuke.

"Segernya minum jus tomat dingin…" Neji memberikan tatapan menggoda pada Sasuke.

"Cih.. cape urusan sama cowo brengsek kaya lu!" Sasuke berbalik dan memesan satu jus tomat lagi. Sementara Neji sidikit tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke yang males berdebat buat hal-hal kecil.

"Maaf Sasuke tapi tomatnya Sudah habis…"

"Cih, Hyuuga…" Sasuke lalu berlalu meninggalkan Neji.

"Yo, Sasuke!" sapa Shikamaru yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

"Hmph…" Sasuke tidak menjawab hanya buang muka lalu berjalan kembali ke kelas meninggalkan Shikamaru dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Truoblesome…" kata Shikamaru akhirnya. Ia menoleh ke kantin kemudian endapati Neji sedang tersenyum.

"Ternyata karenamu lagi, percayalahpadakau sekarang dia akan menyimpan dendam kesumat padamu, apa lagi berhubungan dengan jus tomat."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Neji bingung.

"Itu, yang kau pegang."

-End of the Flashback-

Sasuke membuka matanya, tak sanggup ia bayangkan hidup seatap bersama dengan Hyuuga menyebalkan itu. Dipandanginya kamarnya yang masih gelap karena ia belum menyalakan lampu. Tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap suara benda jatuh disusul orang mengaduh berasal dari arah taman. Dengan sigap ia segera berdiri dan berbalik menatap jendela kamarnya yang mungkin lebih cocok dibilang pintu, ia melihat semak rimbun itu bergerak-gerak, kemudian didapatinya Naruto keluar dari semak-semak itu.

"Naruto, sedang apa kau disana!" Naruto hanya nyengir lebar.

"Cepat pulang sana! aku ga mau nanti tetangga ngira kita macem-macem, kamu tuh ada-ada aja malem-malem gini dating, acara manjat pager lagi, mau dibunuh ayahku ya kalau sampai ketahuan?"

"Eh, tunggu, bukain dulu dong.."

"Menyusahkan saja, dasar dobe…" Akhirnya Sasuke membukakan jendela kamarnya.

"He..he.."

"Apaan?"

"Ga, Cuma mau minjem pr,he..he.." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

GUBRAK!

"Cape deh, nih ah, Sasuke mengekuarkan buku pelajaran dari tasnya, besok bawa ke sekolah, jangan lupa!"

"Besok kan hari Sabtu?"

(A/N: Di sekolah mereka hari Sabtu libur, sama kaya sekolah author^^)

"Ya, hari Senen lah, ya udah buru sana pulang Sasuke mendorong punggung Naruto keluar dari kamarnya lalu segera mengungci jendelanya.

"THANKS YA!" Teriak Naruto dari balik jendela.

"Sssst, dobe dasar, nanti suaramu kedengeran sama ayah! Hus! Udah sana cepetan pulang!" Naruto pun nyempetin nyengir dulu lalu menghilang seketika.

"Hmph… dasar dobe, sepertinya ga ada hari tampa beban"

Sasuke menghempaskan badannya ke ranjang lagi. Perlahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

**Dikamar Sasuke jam empat pagi..**

Jam alarm bersenandung riang membuat siapapun yang mendengar bangun danbersemangat menjalani harinya tapi tidak untuk gadis cantik yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini. Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi, setelah beres dengan urusannya di kamar mandi ia keluar dengan menggunakan handuk dan segera berpakaian, merapikan kamarnya, lalu menyimpan beberapa perlengkapan yang harus dibawa ke dalam tas gunung, seorang Sasuke tidak menyukai tas koper karena menurutnya terlalu merepotkan untuk dibawa kemana-mana.

Mata Sasuke memandang jam wakernya kemudian berpindah ke kotak musik di sebelahnya, pandangan matanya terpaku pada kotak musik itu seolah kotak itu sangat berarti buatnya, Ia memutuskan untuk membawanya dan menyimpannya dengan hati-hati di tasnya. Kemudian rambut hitam panjangnya yang indah ia ikat menjadi dua bagian sama tinggi di kiri dan di kanan.

"Hmph…"

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya kemudian menutup pintu dengan hati-hati seolah ada orang yang sedang tertidur di dalam kamar kosong itu.

**Di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha**

Sasuke membulatkan matanya ketika didapatinya muka orang yang sudah sehari-hari ditemuinya di sekolah, ia segera berlari ke arah orang itu,Neji dan menarik tangannya keluar dari rumah menuju taman meninggalkan ayahnya dan ayah Neji yang cengok di dalam ruangan.

"Neji, ngapain kamu ikut jemput aku di sini?"

"Kenapa, ga boleh, mau-mau gw dong…"

"Cih, Hyuuga… " desis Sasuke penuh dendam, ia langsung berbalik ke rumah meninggalkan Neji.

"Oh, iya Sasuke.." Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, ia terus berjalan. Neji menyeringai lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kamu punya badan yang bagus."

Kali ini langkah Sasuke terhenti dan ia menoleh ke arah Neji. "Apa maksudmu tanyanya dingin."

"Well, I saw you this morning in your bedroom.." Neji tersenyum menggoda ketika melihat kening Sasuke semakin berkerut, Ia lalu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"After you took a bath.."

Kali ini Sasuke tersadar akan kecerobohannya semalam setelah Naruto datang berkunjung, Ia lupa menutup jendela kamarnya dengan kain gorden.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**TuBerCulosis…

* * *

**

**Yagh sekian…. Beres deh…… Gimana k Neji? Hasilnya memuaskan ga?**

**Pokoknya kk harus repiu tiap chapter soalnya ni fic special buat kk *maksa* kalo ga Sasuke Sinsin bunuh. (dijotos Sasu, apa hubungannya gw sama k Neji nge repiu apa ga?) Min ada tujuh repiu baru Sinsin lanjutin^^**

**Kenapa tujuh?**

**Coz… coz of sumthing lah^^ **

**Kyaaa tujuh…!!!!!! ^^ _senyum2 gaje_ **

**Tujuh^^**

**Seven is soooo cute^^**

**Buat yang belom tau angka tujuh, nih Sinsin tunjukin angkanya gimana^^**

"**7"**

**Lutu kan^^**

**Ok then, buat semuanya… _nyiapin loudspeaker_**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**_nyimpen loudspekernya ke saku (?)_**

**O, iya nyaris lupa OC!**

**Yang mau jadi pacarnya Kiba (cewe pastinya), Itachi (cewe juga pastinya), pacar lama Sasuke (yang ini cowo hrs cool n pendiem), ama sepupunya Neji (kalo yang ini terserah tapi harus punya sifat jail n kreatif) _kayanya k neji berminat sama yang teralhir ini deh^^_ kalo ada sebutin ciri-ciri, gender, sifat, penampilan sehari-hari, sama stastus OC^^**

**OC yang tidak ada peminatnya akan ditentukan sesuka author!**

**Dah gitu ini formulirnya tolong copy paste ke repiu bagi yang berminat^^**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Daftar Formulir OC**

**Nama:  
Gender:  
Ciri:  
Sifat:  
Penampilan:  
OC:**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**O, iya ada yang bisa nebak tokoh fav Sinsin siapa? **

**H4ve a Nice D4y!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yey, chp 2 beles^^  
senangnya lepiunya mencapai 16^^ Sangking senengnya sampe jadi cadel.**

**OC apa lepiu dulu ya?**

**Bales lepiu dulu ah!**

**() 0**

Ellll, jujul Sinsin ga ngelti sama maksudmu di lepiu, gomen, emang Sinsin lemot m(_ _)m gomen…  
Anyway, thank 4 youl lepiu yagh! ^^

**Haluhi Kalou**

Thanks ya salannya, emang kemalen tuh bikinnya bulu2 bgt tapi dibandingin sama Love Teals (fic Sinsin yang laen, baca juga yagh!^^) pas awal2 mending kan^^. Any way thanks dah lepiu^^  
Jangan buat aku sulit untuk memilih dunks…. Wkwkwk, canda2.

**K Neji**

Wehehehehe, Sinsin juga telhalu telnyata k Neji suka…. -Nangis Lebay sambil penyuk2 kk ampe lemuk tulangnya - tadinya Sinsin kila kk mau ikut OC jadi sepupunya Neji^^

o, iya Sinsin sekalang dah melepas Sasu utk neji loh! ^^ *lambai2 pake sapu tangan, good Bye Sasu-kun, I'll miss u….* -ditendang Sasu- Kalo dipikil-pikil Shika itu… KYAAAAAA!!!!!! I Love 7 !!!!!! Milp ma someone!^^

Sementala Neji dali kejauhan,"Teganya kau Aozo menyakitiku… hiks2"

Kk,kk, baca pik Sinsin yang Love Which can'tbe expless dunks…. –noel2 kk-

**Yukihala Kanata**

Wkwkwkwk, ^^

Nyantai aja lagi^^ Sebenelnya walaupun cuma 6 pasti Sinsin update ko^^ kan ini lequest dali olang lain^^ o, iya OC mu di Love Teals dah Sinsin update^^ sampe ngubah OC lewat PM thanks ya^^

**Aelo Lange-TCE**

Wew, Nama yang unik^^ Sinsin sampe liat 3 kali tkt salah^^  
OC mu benal2 mengingatkan Sinsin sama seolang yang sangat Sinsin kagumin, kecuali ngemilnya ga telmasuk kalena olang itu ga hobi ngemil^^ , thanks fol youl Lepiu^^ benal2 sangat membantu

**Genseki Lyota**

Thanks dah lepiu^^  
Sinsin seneng ma kalaktel OC nya^^

**Hitawali Nana**

Sadis…… O_O  
wkwkwk, knp suka angka 7? Coz…coz… coz of sumthing lah^^  
OK, thanks buat lepiunya ya^^ sampe lepot2 ganti OC lewat mail dua kali..  
Sinsin punya FaceBook tapi lupa kodenya^^ lagipula anak spt Sinsin tellalu lajin buat ngulusin Focebook^^ ini yang kamu tanyain di PM kan? Sinsin takut salah sih^^ jadi pacal NAlu? Pemaksaan, tapi diusahain deh^^ kenapa ga ada pacalnya Shika, kalena… nanti liat sendili!

**L_i_a**

Ngak ko, ga dianggep ngeflame, nyantai aja^^ Sinsin seneng ko ama klitikan pedes, yang penting bukan nge-flame.

**Nana-chan, ddku telcinta^^ ( Nana: Hoek! O_O)**

KYAAAA! 7!!!!! Senengnya^^  
wkwkwk, kenapa tiba2 semangat, ya pokoknya begitulah…^^  
hmph.. m(_ _)m sebenelnya sih bukan semangat justlu kebalikannya, sangking putus asa atau stess, ga tau apa namanyalah makanya kk ngalang pik telus^^ nanti kapan2 kk celtain lwt mail^^

**Yuuzu-chan**

Elll, Sinsin suka OC mu^^! Thaks ya dah mau lepiu^^

**Aika Uchiha**

Saudalanya Sasu?! Bukannya OC itu ga ada? Tapi yasudlah, nanti Sinsin atul2 lagi.^^

**Hyuuga Nala**

Hmmm, Thanks yagh dah lepiu^^ OCmu unik^^

**MaNiMe PanLaPoLo**

Sembah sujud no jutsu, wkwkwk, XDXDXD

**Vika Akayuki**

Thanks salannya^^ kedepannya Sinsin coba belubah^^

**Kagetsukigo**

Iya, kemalen bikinnya bulu-bulu ga dipeliksa lagi sih^^ belukutnya Sinsin cobain lebih hati-hati^^

**Nakamana Luna**

Ga pa pa ko^^  
Ga kebayang kalo dikelas tiba2 ketawa Sendili, Sinsin juga pelnah nyalis begitu^^

**Okeh sekalang ttg OC…**

**Jujul Sinsin ngabisin lebih dali 4 jam buatmilih OC, Sinsin suka semua sih^^ kalena sayang kalo ada yang g tampil jadilah Sinsin masukin yang tidak telpilih menjadi pelan2 yang lain, maaf yang sebesal-besalnya ya!!!!! Kalian tetep mau baca fic Sinsin khan? Lagipula Sinsin sudah belusaha menghalgai imajinasi kalian dengan memasukkan menjadi OC lain^^ *maksa* **

**ada hal yang unik di sini, kenapa hampil semua OC yang mau jadi sepupu Neji seneng gambal semua sih? Kecuali Aelo Lange-TCE.. **

**Semuanya ada 11 OC 4 pelan utama**

**Pelan yang paling besal itu sepupunya Neji kalena banyak bgt mebantuin Neji bikin lencana buat jailin Sasu. Ni, langsung aja.**

Aelo Lange Hyuuga-Sepupunya Neji  
Haluhi Kaolu-Cewenya Itachi  
Alana Yahuzi-Pacal Sasuke  
Cewe Kiba- Yuuzu Yulikawa (Dipanggil Yuuzu)

**Pelan2 OC Lain^^**

Sepupu Sasu - Aika Uchiha (masih bisa disambung-sambungin celitanya)  
Adek dali sepupu Neji-Hiwatali Nana (tadinya Sinsin sempet cengok pas kamu bilang mau jadi pacal Nalu, calanya gimana? akhilnya dapet ide^^)  
Sepupu Neji lainnya-Hyuuga Wine  
-Hyuuga Nala

**Nah tiga OC lainnya Sinsin sempet bingung mau masukin ke mana, tapi akhilnya dapet juga idenya^^.**

Mochizuke Sakae -adik kembal pacal Sasuke.  
Dani-pelayan cowo di kelualga Hyuuga  
Mikata Zuki-pelayan cewe di kelualga Hyuuga

**Soooo, Let's begin^^

* * *

**

Summary: Sasuke seorang cewe cantik dari keluarga Uchiha yang disuruh tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Sasuke setelah bertemu dengan Neji, tuan muda yang menyebalkan.

* * *

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kamu punya badan yang bagus."

Kali ini langkah Sasuke terhenti dan ia menoleh ke arah Neji. "Apa maksudmu tanyanya dingin."

"Well, I saw you this morning in your bedroom.." Neji tersenyum menggoda ketika melihat kening Sasuke semakin berkerut, Ia lalu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"After you took a bath.."

Kali ini Sasuke tersadar akan kecerobohannya semalam setelah Naruto datang berkunjung, Ia lupa menutup jendela kamarnya dengan kain gorden.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Hyuuga vs Uchiha**  
-Hakar4s1n-

* * *

Sasuke menatap Neji dengan pandangan campur aduk, marah, benci, jengkel, malu, kesel, rasanya kalau bisa ia ingin segera menghajar habis sambil berteriak pada orang yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya saat ini, namun ia masih punya akal sehat karena kalau ia berteriak sekarang pastilah ayahnya dan ayah Neji akan kebingungan. Ia lalu mempersiapkan kuda2 dikakinya, mengepal tangan kanannya tepat setinggi pinggang, megumpulkan semua emosinya di tangan kirinya lalu mengarahkan satu tinjuan mentah tepat ke depan muka Neji.

TEP!

Tangannya kirinya dengan mudah di tahan oleh tangan kanan Neji.

"Tidak semudah itu nona Uchiha!" Neji sedikit menyeriangai. Ketika dilihatnya tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak dengan kekuatan penuh ke arah perutnya, tangan kirinya dengan mudah menahan tangan kanan Sasuke yang menurutnya terlalu tidak bertenaga itu.

Kali ini kaki kanan Sasuke yang beraksi, tapi Neji melepas semua pertahanannya lalu mundur satu langkah. Sasuke pun terjatuh tepat ke arah dada Neji karena semua serangannya tadi menggunakan tenaga yang cukup kuat yang di arahkan ke Neji.

Muka Sasuke merah padam, matanya membulat lebar. Neji tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat, otomatis muka Sasuke lebih merah dari pada tomat yang sudah matang. Sasuke langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Neji menyadari posisinya yang sangat 'tidak menyenangkan' itu.

"Ada apa nona Uchiha? Apa kamu tidak senang dengan posisi tadi?"Neji tersenyum menggoda. Ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat muka Sasuke yang merah padam.

"Lu… ARGH! LU.., Kalo ga ada ortu gw dan papa lu di rumah ini, lu udah gw hajar abis!" Sasuke membuang muka dari hadapan Neji dan langsung kembali ke dalam rumah. Mukanya merah padam.

Sementara Neji di taman Uchiha ketawa-ketawa ga jelas.

--------m(_ _)m ------------( -_- ') --------------O_O ------------ m(_ _)m --------------( -_- ') ------------O_O--------------m(_ _)m ------------( -_- ') -----------

"Baiklah Fugaku, Mikoto, kami berangkat dulu ya!" seru Hiasi dari dalam mobil.

"Ya, sampai jumpa! Sasuke jangan buat masalah di sana!" Seru Mikoto dari teras kediaman Uchiha.

"Hn"

Hiashi menutup jendela mobilnya, lalu tak lama kemudian mobil itu pergi. Tiba-tiba dari dalam terdengar suara grusak-grusuk orang berlari sambil nabrak-nabrak tembok, dan barang-barang.

Ternyata Itachi yang baru bangun baru ingat hari ini Sasuke akan berangkat ke kediaman Hyuuga terlambat untuk menjahili adik tercintanya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia pindah.

"Itachi, kalau tadi kau berlari lebih cepat lagi, ibu yakin tembok rumah ini akan hancur!" Mikoto berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf, bu.. Sasuke sudah pergi?"

"Kau terlambat beberapa detik Itachi." Kali ini suara berat dari ayahnya menegurnya.

"Sial~ ya sudahlah aku mandi dulu." Itachi kembali ke rumah.

"Dasar bocah satu ini.." Fugaku geleng-geleng kepala.

"_Umurku sudah 21 tahun!!!!"_ seru Itachi dari dalam rumah.

"Kasian juga ia harus terpisah dari Sasuke, rumah ini berikutnya akan jadi sepi, karena bila salah satu dari mereka tidak ada, tidak akan jadi seru." Mikoto bersuara.

"Kan masih ada aku? Apa aku tidak berarti bagimu Mikoto sayank???" Nada bicara Fugaku yang biasanya tegas menjadi manja dan menggoda.

"Ah, kau ini…"

"Aku, memang tidak berarti ya? Hiks hiks, sedihnya " Fugaku memasang ekspresi terluka sambil menangis yang dibuat-buat.

"Dasar.."

"Kalau gitu cium pipiku dong!" salah satu telunjuk Fugaku menunjuk pipinya yang paling dekat dengan Mikoto.

"Oke deh!" Mikoto mengecup pipi Fugaku, mereka pun masuk ke dalam kediaman Uchiha meninggalkan burung-burung gereja yang sweatdrop karena perlakuan dua pasangan tua Uchiha yang tidak sadar umur itu.

--------m(_ _)m ------------( -_- ') --------------O_O ------------ m(_ _)m --------------( -_- ') ------------O_O--------------m(_ _)m ------------( -_- ') -----------

"Selamat datang di keluarga Hyuuga, Sasuke!" seru Hiashi.

Rumah itu begitu mewah dan besar hampir menyerupai Istana, sebagian besar bernuansa putih. Memang agak unik karena pintu utamanya seperti ada di lantai dua, namun tidak terlihat janggal karena tingginya hanya sekita satu meter. Dari depan terlihat taman yang cukup luas, lalu ada tangga tampa pegangan yang tinggi nya sekitar satu meter lebih, warnanya seperti mamer dengan warna tua, dibagian bawah lebih besar lalu ke atas perlahan-lahan mengecil kalau dilihat dari atas, tangga tersebut seperti berbentuk seperdelapan lingkaran. Disisi kanan dan kiri tiap anak tangga dihiasi pot berukuran kecil dengan tanaman hias tanpa bunga. Sedangkan di sisi kanan rumah tersebut bisa dilihat garasi mobil.

"Te..terima kasih paman Hiashi", ucap Sasuke agak gugup.

"Ga usah malu-malu, ayo masuk…" ajak Hiashi ramah.

"I..iya"

Neji yang sedari tadi ada dibelakang hanya menyeringai saat melihat tingkah Sasuke. Pintu megah itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria dan seoang wanita dalam kostum maid. Yang pria berambut hitam dan sermata hitam dengan muka stoic, badannya terlihat proporsional walaupun dalam kostum maid, sedangkan yang wanita memiliki rambut panjang lurus sepinggang dengan warna aquamarine yang mencolok, matanya ungu bening dan senyum ramah di bibirnya menyambut kedatangan tiga orang di depannya.

"Selamat datang Tuan Hiashi, Neji, Sasuke" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Terimakasih Dani, Zuki" Ujar Hiashi seraya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Neji menyusul di belakangnya dan dengan langkah gugup Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah megah itu.

"Neji, tunjukan kamar Sasuke ke Sasuke." Perintah Hiashi sambil pergi menuju ruang kerja di kantornya.

"Baik ayah."

"O, iya satu lagi" Hiashi berbalik.

"Besok sepupumu tercinta itu, Aero Range Hyuuga akan datang, aku harap kau tidak membuat kekacauan lagi bersama dengan Aero-san seperti waktu terakhir"

"Hn"

Setelah Hiashi menghilang ke dalam ruang kerjanya, Neji langsung menyeriangai pada Sasuke.

"Ayo, Sasuke"

"H..hm" Sasuke sedikit gugup, ia merasakan aura-aura tidak nyaman dari kata-kata Neji barusan.

Neji naik ke lantai dua lewat tangga yang mewah itu Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Di lantai dua Neji malah membawa Sasuke berputar-putar keliling rumah.

"Neji.."

"Tumben kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Neji' coba tambahkan 'kun' diakhirnya, aku rasa akan terdengar lebih manis Sasuke-chan."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu Neji!"

"Memang kenapa Sasuke-chan"

"Pokoknya ga boleh!"

"Um.. Suka-suka aku dong mulut-mulut aku kok, mau-mau aku dong mau ngomong apa."

"GA BOLEH!"

"Yawda tapi ada syaratnya kamu harus manggil aku Neji-kun, mau?" Neji memberikan tatapan menggoda.

"Ga mau.. PUAS? Ya udah ah! Gerdebat ga jelas buat hal ga penting, males banget! Sekarang kenapa kita kembali ke sini lagi, berhenti berputar-putar dan CEPAT BAWA AKU KE KAMAR!"

"Ya udah……"

--------m(_ _)m ------------( -_- ') --------------O_O ------------ m(_ _)m --------------( -_- ') ------------O_O--------------m(_ _)m ------------( -_- ') -----------

"Ini, kamarku?" Tanya Sasuke ragu ketika Neji membukakan pintu kamar yang ada di depan Sasuke.

"Bukan, tapi kamarku" wajah Neji Innocent.

"Ekh! Neji, ngapain lu bawa gw ke kamar lu? Ayo mana kamarku, gw cape muter-muter sampe setengah jam!" muka Sasuke agak blushing.

"Kan kamu yang minta aku bawa kamu ke kamar, ya aku bawa deh kamu ke kamarku. Kan kamu ga bilang ke kamar siapa? Ya aku mana taaauuuu…."

"Argh! berhenti main-main Hyuuga! Cepet bawa aku ke kamar ku lewat jalan terpendek, dan cara tercepat!"

"Kalo itu mau mu…" Neji menyeringai licik. Tiba-tiba tangan kirinya memegang pinggang Sasuke, dan tangan kanannya ditaruh di belakang lutut Sasuke. Dalam satu gerakan cepat Sasuke terangkat oleh Neji dalam pose 'bridal style'. Muka Sasuke merah padam. Neji berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamar Sasuke.

"TURUNIN! TURUNIN GW!!!!!!!!! TURUNIN!!!!!" Sasuke berteriak-teriak menyadari tindakan Neji. Kakinya meronta-ronta.

"Udah nyampeeee…" kata Neji santai sambil nurunin Sasuke. Ga buang waktu lagi Sasuke langsung nimbuk kepala Neji yang ada di bawah pake tas punggungnya sekerasmungkin sampe membuat Neji sukses nyium lantai.

"Dasar!" Umpat Sasuke meninggalkan Neji di depan kamarnya.

--------m(_ _)m ------------( -_- ') --------------O_O ------------ m(_ _)m --------------( -_- ') ------------O_O--------------m(_ _)m ------------( -_- ') -----------

"HYUUGA GILA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Sasuke sambil menjatuhkan diri di bantal supaya suaranya teredam.

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**To Be Coutinued**

**Maaf kependekan!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Buat semuanya * nyiapin Loudspeakel***

**TOLONG LEPIU PIK SINSIN YANG JUDULNYA:**

** WHICH CAN'T BE EXPLESS!!!!!!**

_Benel2 butuh lepiu TT_TT_

**2. LOVE TEALS!**

_Kenapa jumlah lepiu menulun… TT_TT_

***nyimpen Loudspeakel***

**Yagh, itu aja plomosinya, kalo ada yang suka SasuNalu silahkan baca 2 Fic Sinsin yang lainnya^^ (dilajam – itu namanya plomosi!).**

**Oh, iya Sinsin Hiatus seminggu kalena ada Pla Ulum menyebalkan di sekolah…**

**Belikutnya halus minimal ada 30 telmasuk yang enem belas kemalen, tapi kalena ini bukan kelipanatan tujuh jadi diganti minimal halus ada 28 balu dilanjutin^^**

**Soooooooooooooo, LEVIEW PELASE!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MAAP KELAMAAN!!!!!!!!!**

**Baru beres pra ulum nieh^^**

**Bales repiu^^ (K NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!! DIMANAKAH ENGKAU!!!! *menyandra Neji*)**

**AeroRange-TCE**

Kejamnya engkau mengatakan Sinsin Pelo TT_TT  
Tapi bener Sinsin seneng ma namamu^^  
Maafkan Sinsin yang memisah Namamu T_T  
Chapter ini dag cukup panjang kan?

**Hitawari Nana-chan.7ven**

Thanks repiunya, eh Nana, yakin ga mau ganti OC noel2, kalo mau jadi mamanya Neji bilang aja.

**L_i_a**

Iya, kemaren emang kependekan tuh , map ya, thanks repiunya^^

**Mikazuki Chizuka**

Maafkan Sinsin tidak menyadari kecerobohan itu TT_TT, chapter ini dah diganti ko penulisan gwnya^^ makasih dah repiu^^

**Aika Uchiha**

Thanks^^ Sahabatnya Sasu? Tapidah Sinsin tulis jadi saudaranya Sasu kemaren, gpp ya?

**Nana, ddku tcinta (hoek~)**

KYAAAAA!!!!! *penyuk2 Nana sampe pengep*  
Makacih repiunya^^ Kk juga seneng ko ada kamu di cerita kk^^

**Dani Scarlet**

Emang, neji mesum! –Di tendang Neji- oke deh Sinsin ganti Butler

**Yuuzu-chan**

Thanks juga dah mau jadi OC^^ Thak buat repiumu juga^^

**Alluka Niero**

Ini emang grene humor ko^^ Thanks buat repiunya yagh^^

**Sasuke Lover**

Heh kamu! Seenaknya saja meninggalkan Sinsin dan pergi ke Amerika! Sekarang juga cepet ganti email yang kamu pake buat penpik ini jadi pake email mu! Thanks 4 ur repiu anyway.

**Katana**

Cup cup cup, jangan nagis lagi, yang ini ga gitu pendek khan?

**()**

Thanks repiunya^^ ga gitu lama kan Hiatusnya?

**NakamaLuna**

Nih dah bener kan Namanya? Thanks buat repiumu yagh^^

**Haruhi Kaoru**

Di chapter ini dah diubah ko^^ gw- gua^^ thanks sarannya yagh^^.

**LIc!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*penyuk2 lic ampe pengep* makacih repiunya^^ huhuhu – nangis lebay-

**Aoi no Tsuki**

OK! Dah di updated kan? (pertanyaan retoris, kalo ga diupdated, gimana bisa bls ni repiu?)

**De'malz Cenpay**

Namamu cute^^ Thanks ya buat repiumu^^ Nanti repiulagi yagh (ditendang)

Oke segitu aja lagi males ngebacot di awal langsung ke cerita^^

* * *

Hyuuga vs Uchiha

Chapter 3

Hakar4s1n^^

* * *

"HYUUGA GILA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Sasuke sambil menjatuhkan diri di bantal supaya suaranya teredam.

"Ouch…" Neji mengelus-ngelus batang hidungnya yang terkena lantai. Ia lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Beberapa hari sudah dilewati, Sasuke dan Neji perlahan-lahan semakin akrab, Kedatangan sepupu Neji di tunda seminggu kemudian yang kalo dari hari ini berarti besok.

_**Di kamar Sasuke malam hari.**_

Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya di tempat tidur. Matanya menatap sekelilingnya untuk mengamati kamar barunya, mulai dari lantai, dinding, langit-langit, jendela, meja belajar, lemari pakaian yang masih kosong menunggu untuk diisi, kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Ukuran kamar itu memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamarnya di kediaman Uchiha, tapi yang membuat suasananya berbeda adalah penampakan kamar tersebut yang rata-ratanya bernuansa putih. Ia lalu berdiri dari tidurnya lalu beranjak menuju tas ranselnya. Buku-buku pelajarannya ia tata dengan rapi di meja belajar barunya, begitu juga dengan baju-bajunya, Sasuke memindahkan baju-baju itu dari tas ke lemarinya.

Tiba-tiba matanya terhenti pada sebuah benda yang ia simpan tadi pagi di tasnya, sebuah kotak musik berwarna coklat kayu, desain dan ukirannya terlihat sangat klasik. Tatapannya melembut ketika melihat kotak musik itu. Tak lama kemudian tangannya tergerak untuk meraih benda tersebut dari tasnya. Ia duduk di depan meja belajarnya, menaruh kotak musik itu di depannya, kemudian perlahan membukanya.

Nada-nada lembut dari lagu Kiss Me Good Bye milik Angela Aki terdengar sangat lembut dan memilukan di telinga Sasuke.. Gadis catik berambut hitam itu menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Nada-nada itu terus menerus mengalun lembut di telinganya mengisi hati dan pikirannya, namun seakan hati dan pikirannya tak sanggup untuk menampung seluruh nada-nada dan kenangan yang pernah ada , nada-nada dan kenangan tersebut tumpah keluar dari matanya dalam wujud air hangat yang bening bagaikan Kristal murni yang belum pernah tersentuh oleh apapun.

_Tok..tok…tok…_

Sasuke sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar pintu di ketuk, ia segera menghapus air matanya.

"Sasuke-san, tuan dan yang lainnya menunggumu di bawah untuk makan malam!"

"I…iya."

Sasuke membuka pintu dan melihat wanita berambut aquamarine panajang yang tadi ia lihat saat datang ke kediaman Hyuuga.

"Ayo Sasuke-san, saya antar, o, iya, perkenalkan nama saya Mikata Zuki, boleh panggil Zuki kalau ada apa-apa silahkan hubungi saya di nomor 08123456789, kalau tidak bisa lewat e-mail saya di .com, atau lewat facebook juga boleh!" Kata Zuki sambil tersenyum ramah.

"He??!!!!" Sasuke sweatdrop. 'Buset dah, Keren amat ni babu…..' batin Sasuke.

"Tuan Muda Neji?" Zuki menoleh kebelakang.

"Oh, hai Zuki-san, oh Sasuke-chan.." Sinar mata Neji langsung berubah menjadi menggoda ketika melihat Sasuke. Sasuke menjauh tiga langkah.

"Tuan Muda, Tuan memanggilmu untuk makan malam di bawah. Mereka sudah ada di bawah. Ayo Sasuke saya antar ke ruang makan" Zuki tersenyum ramah.

"I…iya, Zuki nee-san"

"Ga usah, biar sama saya aja sekalian saya juga mau langsung ke sana ko" Neji tiba-tiba nyeletuk.

"Baiklah Tuan Muda"

_Inner Sasuke,'TIDAK!!!!!!!!'_

"Ayo Sasuke-chan"

Sasuke masih membatu.

"Kenapa, mau aku gendong lagi?" seringai nakal kembali lagi untuk menghiasi wajah Neji.

"GA! Udah cepet jalan, gw ikutin dari belakang, biar A-M-A-N, bahaya tau deket-deket ma orang kaya lu!"

"Gitu? Ya uuuuudah" Sasuke tidak memperhatikan Neji sempat tersenyum licik sebelum berbalik badan. Sasuke menjaga jarak kurang lebih sejauh lima meter dari Neji, matanya tak lepas dari gerak-gerik Neji. Rasanya ia sudah siap untuk semua kejahilan Neji yang berikutnya. Namun kesiapannya itu hilang ketika ia melihat Neji berbelok di lorong depan lalu tiba-tiba sosok Neji lenyap begitu saja.

Dengan cepat Sasuke segera berlari kecil menyusul Neji.

'_Dasar itu orang seenaknya saja! Ga tau apa aku ketakutan ditinggal sendiri di lorong yang gayanya agak klasik gini, kaya di film horror tau, mana agak gelap lagi! Ada lampu kenapa ga dinyalain coba? Tapi mana mungkin aku ngaku sama Neji kalo aku takut? Bisa-bisa tiap hari aku dekerjain._'

Sampai di depan lorong tiba-tiba, ada tangan seseorang yang menariknya,

"A-Mpff!" kalau saja mulutnya tidak dibekap, ia pasti sudah menjerit sekuat tenaga. Badannya meronta-ronta, otaknya sudah tidak mampu untuk berfikir lagi.

"Wah, wah, Nona, ternyata tenagamu seperti banteng ya?"

Suara itu sangat familiar di telinga Sasuke, suara si tuan menyebalkan, Neji. "Kilatan marah langsung merasuki mata Sasuke."

"LEM-PHAF-FIN!"

"Ngomong apa, suaramu tidak jelas?"

"LEFF-PHAS!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Iya-iya, tapi habis aku lepasin jangan hajar aku ya?"

"EMH!!!!!!!!!!!" kepala Sasuke menggeleng kuat.

"Ya udah….. ga bakal dilepasin nih…"

Sasuke akhirnya tenang. Neji pun melepaskan Sasuke. Seringai puas Nampak di wajah Neji. Sasuke segera mengambil udara untuk bernafas.

"Lo mau bunuh gua ya????!!!" kata Sasuke setengah berteriak.

"Ga kok, mana mungkin aku mau liat Sasuke-chan–ku mati?" agaknya Sasuke tidak memperhatikan kata-kata ku di akhir kata Sasuke.

"Terus ngapail lo ngebekep mulut gua hah!?"

"Soalnya gw Cuma mau-"

Tampa peringatan wajah Neji mendekati pipi Sasuke seperti hendak menciumnya. Sontak Sasuke kaget dan langsung memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin. Setelah beberapa Saat ia tidak juga merasakan ada yang menyentuh pipinya. Ia alhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka matanya, yang pertama kali ia tangkap dengan matanya adalah di depannya tidak ada siapapun. Yang kedua adalah sosok Neji yang berjalan santai menuju tangga.

"…" Sasuke berusaha meredam emosinya.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Lima detik…

_Sabar Sasuke, sabar….._

10 Detik….

"Ayo ke ruang makan" kata Neji cuek sambil terus jalan.

Sasuke masih menehan emosi ditempat.

"Mau sampe kapan kamu disana Sasuke? Ayo cepetan!"

Muncul simpang tiga berwarna merah di kepala Sasuke.

"Dasar boyot!"

_Baiklah Sasuke, sekarang kau sudah cukup bersabar…_

Tiga…

Dua…

Satu…

"NEEEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kaca di kediaman Hyuuga pecah semua. Hiashi yang hendak meminum kopi dari cangkirnya malah tersiram kopi panas karena cangkirnya hancur berkeping-keping. Lampu yang sedang dibersihkan Zuki pecah. Salah satu earphone yang baru dipasang Dani di telinganya untuk menemaninya bekerja langsung copot lagi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bayi menangis, owwww, rupanya Hanabi yang tadi tertidur pulas bangun karena kaget mendengar suara teriakan Sasuke.

Di ruang makan.

Ayah dan Ibu Neji langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

Dzing…

Mereka langsung memicingkan mata, lalu dengan tetap menahan otot matanya untuk tetap memicingkan mata mereka menuju ke sumber suara. Sampai di sumber suara pun tetap memicingkan mata sambil menatap dengan aura membunuh kea rah Neji dan Sasuke.

"Ma…maaf…" iris mereka Neji dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Neji, apa yang kamu lakukan pada Sasuke?!" Tanya ayah dan ibu Neji bersamaan.

"Ga ngapa-ngapain ko.. Bener…" Jawab Neji, tampangnya berubah jadi Innocent.

"Kalo ga ngapa-ngapain kenapa Sasuke teriak sekenceng itu?" kali ini Ibunya Neji.

"Bener…"

"Bener apa?" Ibunya Neji lagi.

"bener ga…"

"Ayo serius!" Ibunya lagi.

".."

"Ayo!" Ibu lagi.

"…"

"Jawab!" Ibu lagi.

"…"

"Ayo jawab!"Ibu lagi.

Hiashi noel-noel bahu istrinya," APA!? Eh salah… Apa sayang?" Nadanya berubah lembut. Sasuke sama Neji cengok.

"Hiashi juga mau marahin Neji dunks…." Pinta Hiashi memelas pada istrinya tercinta. Sasuke sama Neji menghilangkan ekspresi cengoknya lalu sweatdrop.

"Oke deh, Neji sini kamu!"

"I-iya"

"Nih Nejinya Hiashi cayank…." Kata Istrinya Hiashi pada Hiashi.

"Yei, mami baik!" tampang Neji seperti anak yang baru dibeliin permen sama mami tercintanya.

"Iya dong, siapa dulu! Mami gitu low!"

"Oh, mami engkau memang matahariku, tampamu aku gelap gulita…."

"Ah, Hiashi, engkau juga rembulan di malam ku sendiri… tampamu aku selalu kesepian"

"Oh, mami, engkaulah hariku…"

"oh, Hiashi, engkaulah malam indahku.."

"Engkaulah matahariku…"

"Engkaulah bulanku…."

"Dengarlah matahariku, suara.. tangis tawaku.. kubersedih karna panah.. cinta menusuk jantungkuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…. uu…. uuuuuuu " nyanyian Hiashi membuat kaca yang tersisa pecah.

"Ambilkan bulanbu… ambilkan bulanbu.. yang s'lalu bersinar di laaaaangiiiiiiiit, di langittttttttt bulannnnnnnnnnnnn berderanggggggggggg cah'yanya sampaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ke bintanggggggggggggg…." Nyanyian istri Hiashi membuat semua perabotan yang tersisa hancur berkeping-keping.

"Mami….."

"Hiashi…." Mata mereka baerdua berkaca-kaca… lalu merekapun berpelukan dengan background ombak membelah lautan dan matahari terbenam…. Mau tanya Sasuke dan Neji sedang apa? Tentu saja mereka sedang menganga ria memperhatikan dua sejoli, ehem, suami istri yang falling in love for entah-ke-berapa-time. Betapa indahnya cinta yang murni.. Dunia serasa milik berdua.. Bagai dua pasang burung yang beterbangan ria di udara merasakan lembutnya semilir angin diantara helaian bulu sayapnya, contohnya saja sepasang Hyuuga yang tidak menyadari kalau tindak tanduk mereka bisa merusak otak daridua anak muda yang tengah menyaksikan pertunjukan telenovela gratis sambil makan popcorn dan duduk di sofa yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Ayo kita kembali ke ruang makan." Ajak istri Hiashi.

"Ayo sayang" Lalu sepasang Hyuuga itu menghilang dari hadapan dua remaja yang sempat menonton pertunjukan telenovela GRATIS! TIDAK DIPUNGUT BIAYA! (Kakuzu joget-joget sambil bawa pom-pom)

Tiba-tiba Hiashi tampa istrinya dengan keadaan memicingkan mata pada Neji dan Sasuke.

"Dan kalian.. sekarang bereskan kekacauan di rumah ini, termasuk menidurkan Hanabi kebali!" Hiashi berbalik sebentar,"ah, Hanabi, bayi kecilku yang manis!" matanya berbinar-binar. Dari bawah terdengar teriakan " kita! Bukan hanya milikmu!". Hiashi berbalik lagi dan melanjutkan,"daaaan, bila kalian belum selesai, KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH MAKAN!" Kata Hiashisadis namun kejam.(?) Dalam sekejap, ia pun menghilang meninggalkan Neji dan Sasuke yang cengok di tempat.

"Neji…" suara Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Iya…"

"Tadi itu… ibumu… kan?"

"Iya…"

Hening lagi…

"Sasuke…" kali ini suara Neji.

"Iya…"

"Tadi itu… Ayahku.. kan?"

"Iya…"

Mereka berdua lalu sama-sama geleng-geleng untuk menghilangkan fenomena aneh di kepala mereka. Setelah sedikit mendapatkan pencerahan, mareka menghela nafas berat (sama-sama lagi).

_**WAKTUNYA BERES2…..^^**_

"Kalau kamu tadi tidak berteriak sekencang itu, kita tidak akan dapat masalah seperti ini, Sasuke.." kata Neji sambil membereskan pecahan kaca yang berserakan.

"Siapa suruh kamu menggodaku seperti itu! Huh, dasar!" Sasuke yang tadinya udah tenang jadi merajuk lagi.

"Tapi setidaknya kamukan tidak perlu berteriak sekencang itu." Neji menaruh pecahan kaca tersebut di tong sampah.

"Salahmu jugakan?"

Lalu mereka sama-sama menghela nafas berat.

"Neji…" Suara Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Hm? Apa?"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Sasuke meghentikan acara bersih-bersihnya.

"Tentu saja" Neji juga memberhentikan acaranya.

"Jawab dengan jujur ya?"

"Hn"

"Kenapa kamu senang sekali menjahiliku? Padahal bila kamu cuma jail kecil, aku tidak akan mengejar-ngejarmu dan minta pertanggung jawabanmu seperti waktu kamu mengambil justomatku itu, apa kamu tidak bosan?"

"Itu ya? Hmph…." Neji memasang tampang Conan sedang berpikir.

"…"

"Bagaimana ya?" Neji mulai menggoda Sasuke lagi.

"Ayolah Neji, aku serius, jangan menggodaku seperti itu."

"Kalau kau mau tau tangkap aku!" Neji langsung berlari.

"Oke, siapa takut!" Sasuke mengejar Neji.

Jadilah mereka kejar-kejaran sambil tertawa dan saling melempar senyum, jarang sekali mereka bisa seakrab ini biasanya setiap kali ketemu sudah seperti anjing dan kucing, keadaan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Neji.

Hosh…hosh..

"Aku capek…" Sasuke duduk bersandar ke dinding terdekat.

"Sama…" Neji duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke menjauh sedikit agar tubuhnya tidak terlalu dekat dengan tubuh Neji. Neji mengeluarkan hp-nya dari saku celana kemudian mengetik sms, kemudian menyimpannya kembali, lalu geser sedikit mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke menjauh lagi," Tadi sms siapa?"

Neji geser lagi,"Dani dan Zuki."

Sasuke menjauh lagi,"Buat apa?"

Neji geser lagi,"Nyuruh mereka bantuin beresin nih rumah"

Sasuke menjauh lagi,"Oh…"

Neji geser lagi.

Sasuke menjauh.

Neji geser.

Sasuke menjauh.

Neji geser

Menjauh.

Geser.

Menjauh.

Geser.

Menjauh

Geser.

Bingo! Sasuke diapit oleh tembok dan Neji.

"Neji, menjauhlah sedikit."

"Oke-oke…"

-

-

-

-

-

TBC…

* * *

Hua ampuni Sinsin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jujur Sinsin merasa kurang puas sama fic satu ini. Rasanya kestressan habis pra ulum menumpuk di kepala Sinsin, mana ada rem mat lagi, ini disebabkan gara-gara selama pengerjaan soal pra ulum Sinsin ga bisa konsentrasi sama sekali akibat dari sks (sistem kerja semalam). Kenapa bisa sks? Curhat dikit, sebelum pra ulum ini, errrr… a lot of things happened lah sampe-sampe Sinsin ga mau belajar, bayangin bahan-bahan dari awal semester 2 harus diberesin dalam satu malam? Mau tanya mengapa bisa begitu? Selama dari tengah semester satu, eh nga, dari akhir kelas tujuh malah, Sinsin kalo ada apapun yang berhubungan dengan yang namanya tes GA PERNAH BELAJAR SEDIKITPUN!!!!!!!!!! Cuma ngandelin apa yang didenger! Dan mau tau kerjaan di kelas ngapain? Yang pasti maen2 ga jelas, walaupun baca ataupun dengerin guru itu tuh dikit banget yang keserap. Ga tau kenapa masih bisa lolos sampai sekarang ini, dan yang rem ga banyak2 bgt, palingan cuma satu dua mata pelajaran. Itu masih bisa dipertanggungjawabkan dengan mengikuti remedial. Tapi tetep aja, beda bgt sama Sinsin pas masih SD yang sering dapet nilai bagus (PAMER !), kalo ditanya ada niat buat belajar apa ga, jawabannya GA ADA! Walaupun mencoba konsentrasi tetep ga bisa, pikiran sering kosong, melamun terus, kadang-kadang nangis sendiri di kamar, banyak lagi,pokoknya parah bgt lah! Sinsin rasa sekarang Sinsin sedang menghadapi masa-masa terhancur dalam kehidupan Sinsin yang udah berjalan selama 13 apa 14 tahun, -baru tiga belas apa 14 tahun tahun- (ini umur Sinsin sekarang^^ kelas 2 SMP^^ bener Sinsin ga inget umur Sinsin sekarang 14 apa 13 taun^^). Aduh malah jadi curhat kepanjangan kaya gini.

Mohon maaf kalau ada typo, hari ini Sinsin g abaca ulang^^

Ga macem2 lagi langsung ke dua inti terakhir.

Yang pertama, ada yang tau nama mamanya Hinata?

Yang kedua,

Mohon kesediaan anda sekalian untuk mereview. Bagi yang bersedia silahkan klik tombol hijau di bawah ini ^^


End file.
